


The Meridian Scandal

by zarahjoyce



Series: DMHG Fic Exchange Entries [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Just remember: you forced me to do this. I gave you a chance and you tossed it away."





	The Meridian Scandal

"Oh. Is this it? I was expecting the place to be more... grandiose. Or  _cleaner_ , at least."  
  
Ron looked up. He slowly counted five Sickles and handed them to a customer before turning and giving the newcomer his bored attention. "Parkinson. Any particularly nasty reason why you've graced this place with your annoying presence?"  
  
She hefted her bag to let several running children pass in front of her, before huffing and making her way to the counter. "Just when you think children cannot be more rambunctious, this place - you people - give them cause to be even more so!" The look on her face expressed just how affronted she was at the fact.  
  
He only rolled his eyes at her. "Well, how kind of you to give your opinion. If that's what you came for, then thank you and please get the bloody hell out."  
  
"How magnanimous of you, Weasley." She inched her chin up and glared at him. "Unfortunately for both of us, my reason for being here is not only limited to... critiquing this awful place, no matter how much it is offending my senses. I have a matter of extreme and utmost importance that I need to speak with you about."  
  
He grinned at her - and it was an unpleasant sight. "You have a reason to be here, aside from irritating me? Well. Let's hear it, then." He grabbed an Extendable Ear and dangled it in front of her face. "I'm all ears."  
  
Pansy inched her chin higher, grabbed the Extendable Ear and hurled it at  _his_  face. "I don't suppose you have some private room where we can talk without a screaming child or even those hideous, juvenile things within earshot, do you?"  
  
"Well, since you demanded so nicely." Ron stepped back and indicated for her to pass. "We do have room over there."   
  
When she was near enough, he made the mistake of placing a hand on her lower back - making both of them jump.  
  
"Er, right. Sorry." His ears turned bright red and he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking everywhere but at her.  
  
She gritted her teeth, her nails digging into her purse without remorse. "Do keep your hands to yourself. I am a woman about to be married, you know."  
  
The smile he wore turned brittle at that. "Of course. How can I forget?"  
  
-  
  
"Oh, Ron. How awful it must have been." Hermione placed her books on the counter and hurried towards him. She contemplated on giving him a hug but then thought better of it.  
  
"Awful?" He handed some Skiving Snackbox to a customer before looking her way. "Er, what do you mean Hermione?"   
  
She raised a brow at him. "Parkinson. I saw her leave. That's why I dropped by, because, well... a visit from her is never really..." Hermione cleared her throat, pausing when she saw the confusion on his face. "I was concerned."  
  
Ron blinked at her before shaking his head. "Well, I didn't talk to her. Are you sure it was Parkinson you saw? It must have been a parent. Or one of the older children."  
  
Hermione hesitated. To be honest, she had only caught a glimpse of the woman leaving Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and assumed that it  _was_ the Slytherin. "...no. Well. Never mind, then."  
  
She returned to her books and lifted them. Hermione paused and bit her lip, before glancing at the door. It must have been  _her_. By now she was fairly certain that she could detect Parkinson in a crowd, because usually it meant that Malfoy was also--  
  
Well. That was just a lovely train of thought, wasn't it?  
  
"Hermione, are you all right? You look like you want to murder someone."  
  
The laugh she gave in return was high and pretentious. "Of course not, Ron. The very idea." The very idea was extremely favorable and entertaining, actually, when associated with a certain blond Slytherin.  
  
Not that Hermione Granger had any reason to be angry with him or anything.  
  
"Anyway. I'd best be on my way, then. See you."  
  
She was halfway to the door when Ron grabbed her by the elbow. "Hermione. Er, I was wondering - are you free tonight? For dinner."  
  
The question was so unexpected that for several moments Hermione could only stare at him. "For dinner, Ron?"  
  
"Yes! Between friends. Us. I'd invite Harry along but, well, he and Ginny are quite busy these days, you know."  
  
With their honeymoon. Of course. "So it'll be just... us?" This conversation certainly  _had_  turned her brain into a useless mush, what with her being able to do nothing else but repeat his words.  
  
Ron shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned at her. "I... thought it would be a nice distraction." He paused, and said in a low voice, "Considering what tonight means for both of us."  
  
The books seemed heavier than they were a minute ago. She shifted them and said, "Well I... never really allowed myself to--" Think. Ruminate on what tonight was. Hermione had been so successful in her efforts to forget that she would've made it, hadn't it been for Ron and his unfortunate timing. Steadying herself she said, "I have work to do, Ron. Why do you think I've brought these with me?"  
  
As if only noticing her books now, Ron looked a bit chagrined. "Because you love to overexert yourself?"  
  
She arched a brow at him.  
  
He shrugged. "Oh. Well, then. I suppose I could... I mean, I wanted to--" He stared at her shoes. "You know how hard it was. I thought... well, since you have work--"  
  
He looked so lost and sad that Hermione softened just a little bit. "Perhaps I could... make an exception. Just for tonight."  
  
Ron looked up. "You mean we will have dinner together?"  
  
It was pathetic, really, the situation they were both in. "Yes."  
  
"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder so hard it almost made her stumble forward - but he barely noticed. "You won't regret this, Hermione." Ron walked towards the counter, then abruptly turned again. "Wear something pretty, all right? I'll take you somewhere nice. And expensive!"  
  
She had to chuckle at that. "If you say so."  
  
"I'll pick you up in two hours! Remember,  _pretty_!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked out the door.  
  
She wore a bemused expression as she made her way back to her flat. Ten minutes later, as Hermione climbed the stairs she thought she saw a flash of blond hair - but when she rounded the corner to check, whatever it was that she thought she saw wasn't there.  
  
Or maybe there was nothing there at all to begin with.  
  
-  
  
When Draco walked into the room, Pansy was already there. Seated with her legs crossed, she managed to look  _extremely_ bored and annoyed. True enough, her tone reflected these as she said, "You're late. Look. The tea's already gone cold."  
  
"You've got your wand," he replied easily, slipping out of his jacket. "Warm it up."  
  
She huffed at him, but did as she was told. "Really, there's only so much lie I can tell to the nosy people asking me why we're not seen together anywhere," Pansy started, and Draco gritted his teeth. "You know what I told them, this time? That you had to go and visit the underage patients at St. Mungo's. Told them you  _serenaded_  the poor dears. You think they bought it?" She studied her nails. "Though personally I think  _that_  one went considerably better than the other day's lie. Remember, when I told them that you  _had_  to assist a woman about to give birth in the streets?"  
  
The look he gave her told her exactly what he thought of her lies. "My tea, Pansy."  
  
"As you wish, dear." Pansy poured some in a cup, stood, and handed it to him with a sweet smile.  
  
Apparently the sweet smile was a mask. The cup was  _hot_  to the touch. Abruptly he dropped it and the cup fell to the floor, spilling tea on the carpet, on his shoes.  
  
"God _damn_ it, Pansy!" Draco took his wand out to fix the mess he made. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Instead of answering, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Is this how everyday will be like for  _us_ , Draco?" she asked. "We used to be friends, you know. We used to enjoy each other's company. Now we can barely even talk without wanting to kill each other first."  
  
He bared his teeth at her in a mocking imitation of a smile. "It's just sexual tension, love," Draco said, in a tone deceptively soft. He trailed a finger up her bare arm. "Wait until the wedding night--"  
  
She slapped his hand away. "I'd  _really_  rather not." Pansy took a deep breath. "You can still stop this, you know. Tonight's--"  
  
" _No_. I need to do this. I haven't a choice." Draco grabbed her arm. "You know this. My father-- the war, we--"  
  
She stared at him then, and for a moment her expression softened. "For your family. For your name. I've heard this a million times already." Pansy freed herself from his grasp. "I just don't understand why  _I_  have to suffer as well, why associating with us would have saved you and your precious reputation."  
  
"Suffer." He curled his lip at the word. "How kind of you."  
  
Pansy sighed. "I can still help you, you know, even without us getting married.  _Especially_  without us getting married."  
  
He shook his head. "I've already decided. We'll go through with it."  
  
"And live happily ever after? We'll fornicate like rabbits and produce the most beautiful Pureblood brats this world will ever see." She turned away from him and poured some tea for herself. "Oh. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Imagine, the great, insufferable Draco Malfoy - about to be mine at long last." Bitterness crept into her tone. She lifted her cup and pretended to have a conversation with it. "But then, what's this? Why do I feel like  _I'm_  not the one he wants? Oh, I know. It's because he keeps longing for Granger. Watching her from a distance like a lovesick fool. It's pathetic, really. Sweet and pathetic at the same time. Do you think she knows this? How much you want  _her_  instead of me? That you--"  
  
Draco slammed his hand on the desk. "Shut  _up!_  Leave her out of this, or I swear--"  
  
She only smiled at him and stepped closer. This time it was  _she_ who touched  _him_ , her fingers soft against his skin, and Draco fought the urge to cringe. Pansy leaned closer and said, "Just remember:  _you_  forced me to do this. I gave you a chance and you tossed it away."  
  
He didn't have the time to ask her what she meant because the next thing he knew, she was already gone.  
  
-  
  
Hermione smoothened her hands down her dress as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was cream-colored, modest - but definitely her most beautiful. She twisted her hair in a chignon, and then strategically placed a red rose in it - a burst of color in an otherwise monotonous style.  _He_  said so himself. A bitter smile twisted her lips. Well, then, who knew there  _were_ benefits in dating a sophisticated, egotistic Slytherin?  
  
Closing her eyes, she took in several deep breaths. No. Best forget about that, forget  _him_ , now. If only--  
  
If only it were that easy.  
  
A knock awoke her from such gloomy thoughts. Hermione breathed deeply, strengthened her resolve - and then walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
The sight that greeted her made her grin. "Ron," she said. "You look... formal."  
  
"And you," he replied. "You look... lovely."  
  
She chuckled at that. "I'm glad you think so," Hermione said. "Since  _this_ is the prettiest dress I own." Much to  _his_  chagrin, she remembered - although he didn't complain much because the dress  _was_ easy to remove, even with too-hasty fingers and--  
  
But tonight was not about  _him_.  
  
Ron offered her his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Hermione took it. "Where  _are_  we going, anyway?"  
  
He smiled. "It's a secret."  
  
When they stepped outside, Ron took out his wand - but Hermione was quick to suggest, "Let's walk. It's such a beautiful night."  
  
And they did. The silence between them was long, but not awkward - at least, Hermione  _thought_  it wasn't. She occupied herself with various thoughts that shifted from things she should have accomplished by now, to the work she had to finish by tomorrow, to the extra projects she  _should_  focus on, to the painful task of having to shop for the holidays--  
  
Basically  _every_  thought that could keep her from thinking about--  
  
"We're here." Ron, bless him, spoke at the most fortunate time.  
  
Hermione felt her mouth drop. " _The Meridian_ , Ron?" She shook the arm she held and whispered, "Can you--"  
  
"Afford it?" he guessed, and belatedly she realized how insulting she sounded. But Ron's smile wasn't bitter, nor did he seem affronted by the unintentional jab. "Don't worry. Everything's taken cared of."  
  
_The Meridian. The Meridian_. Somewhere in her head there was a voice  _screaming_  at her to take notice, that there was something important and relevant when it came to the place. Something she should have known--  
  
"Come on." Ron placed a hand on her lower back and together, they stepped inside.  
  
They headed to one of the tables near a large window. Despite the nagging feeling that she had, Hermione forced herself to smile at him. "This place is fantastic, Ron. I don't think I've ever been in here before."  
  
He was reaching for the menu when she spoke. Ron paused and asked, "You mean Malfoy didn't--"  
  
Well, there went the plan of forgetting about the Slytherin tonight. She shook her head and busied herself with browsing through her own menu.  
  
Realizing his mistake, Ron took her hand. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't--"  
  
"It's all right," she murmured. "It was... a mistake, really, what we had.  _He_  was-- it's all in the past now, anyway. Best move on from it." Hermione shrugged. "Besides, you and Harry never really  _did_  approve of him, so it's a good thing, then, that we aren't... you know. Any longer."  
  
"But you love him, don't you?" At her blank look he elaborated, "Don't misunderstand, I still hate the bloody git. Makes me want to pummel his pointy face in every time I see him, especially after what he did to you." Ron cleared his throat. "But even I can see that you were happy with him. Happier. I'm  _not_  stupid."  
  
She gritted her teeth. "It's  _not_... look, Ron. I came here with you because you told me you want us to forget about  _them_ , didn't you? Then Merlin  _why_  are we talking about Malfoy, of all people?"  
  
He raised both hands. "All right, all right. We won't."  
  
"Good," she said triumphantly. "Because then I would have been forced to ask about Parkinson - and we both know where  _that_  conversation will lead to, don't we?"  
  
Instead of the apoplectic fit she was expecting, Ron only mumbled under his breath and even smiled a bit. "So! What are you ordering?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. The abrupt change in topic left her a bit confused. "I was... just thinking about this Pink Salmon--"  
  
Just then, a waiter appeared and tapped Ron on the shoulder. Hermione watched as the waiter whispered something in his ear, before hurrying away. Soon enough, Ron himself was standing.  
  
"Er, Hermione-- I'll be back, all right?" He walked a few steps before turning around and saying, "If I'm not here in ten minutes - just, just--" And then he hurried off.  
  
_What?_  Perplexed, Hermione moved to the side in time to see Ron slip inside a closed room. What was  _that_  about? Shaking her head, she studied the menu again before looking up and staring at his empty seat. Surely Ron wasn't planning something idiotic, like... oh, say, appearing out of nowhere and  _singing_  to her, was he? Because  _that_  would just be embarrassing. For  _both_  of them.  
  
A few more minutes passed and she was becoming irritated. A waiter came and brought her a glass of champagne without her ordering one - but this realization did not come to her, too consumed she was with annoyance. Hermione reached for the glass and downed half of it. Three more minutes, she told herself. Three more minutes and if Ron still hadn't returned to their table she would--  
  
Three minutes later, she  _did_.   
  
Hermione emptied her glass and, with a ferocious frown marched towards the closed door. She thought she heard... was that the sound of people  _applauding_? What on earth could Ron be possibly doing inside?  _  
  
What_  was going on?   
  
Hermione pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside - or rather,  _outside_ , as the doors led to a lavish garden. There seemed to be a celebration of some sort, with the festive decorations and people garbed in expensive clothing milling about and  _Merlin_  the full impact of where she was hit her.  
  
_This..._ this was Malfoy and Parkinson's occasion, where the two would officially announce their intentions to wed to the Pureblood elite. True enough her eyes sought Malfoy and Hermione  _saw_  him, clad in an elegant suit and looking so immaculately groomed and handsome it made her teeth ache.  
  
Seated next to him was Parkinson, elegant and poised and pug-nosed. Malfoy then stood and offered his hand to her, a wide smile on his face.  
  
Her own hand made its way to her mouth, and Hermione took a step back.  _Run. Run. You needn't see this._  And yet her feet foolishly refused to move again.  
  
Parkinson stood and smiled serenely at Malfoy. Just then, Hermione  _wanted_  nothing more than to give in to the base, primal, uncouth urge to gouge the Slytherin's eyes out with her nails. And yet--  
  
The woman lifted a hand, but instead of taking his she moved hers up and patted him on the cheek. Twice. Then the Slytherin slowly made her way around the table and went to the side, plucking a person out of the shadows and  _Merlin_  that person was Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it; she gasped. And it was drowned by the sound of others gasping, too. The furious whispers started and further escalated when Parkinson snaked a hand around Ron's waist and kissed him.  
  
In front of everyone.  
  
In front of the Pureblood elite.  
  
In front of  _Malfoy_.  
  
_Merlin_. Draco.  
  
He looked absolutely shocked, and rightfully so. Beside him, Lucius could be seen curling his lip and tapping his cane against the floor. Narcissa, on the other hand, shot the kissing pair a venomous look before quickly placing a restraining hand on her husband's arm when the elder Malfoy made a move to stand. Another couple - Hermione could only guess that they were Parkinson's parents - merely shook their heads and averted their gaze.  
  
The two finally separated. Ron looked absolutely  _gobsmacked_ , as though he didn't quite know what just happened to him. Parkinson, meanwhile, grinned and waved as though everyone was cheering them on. She then grabbed Ron's hand and together, they made their way to the door where Hermione stood rooted to the spot.  
  
His eyes met hers, and he  _smiled_.  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Well.  
  
_Well_.  
  
When Hermione glanced at the table, Malfoy too was gone.  
  
-  
  
She didn't let go of his hand until they've reached an unfamiliar place, far from  _The Meridian_  and away from the people she loathed. Pansy stopped and looked up, before turning towards Weasley and winking at him. "Well. That was quite a show, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The red-haired sod still looked as though he didn't quite know which way was up. "What--what just happened?"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I just broke off my engagement with Draco. Shocked everyone I know. Had a fantastic time doing it, too." Giddily, she said, "Oh, if only you've seen their faces--"  
  
He dropped her hand quickly after that, as though her touch stung him. "You--you never mentioned anything about..." Ron's ears turned red at this point, "...about  _us_  kissing in front of everybody! You just told me to show up and, and--"  
  
"So I chose not to tell you I intended to make it seem like we were having a torrid affair. Really now, what's wrong with that? My plan worked brilliantly, didn't it?" She crossed her arms and chuckled. "I doubt the Malfoys would want me for a daughter-in-law now, especially after I've made it known that I would much rather kiss a Weasley in public than marry their son."  
  
"But--" Ron stepped closer and grabbed her arm, and she had to fight the sudden heat blossoming on her cheeks at his nearness. "--don't you care at all on what people will think of  _you_  after this?"  
  
Pansy raised a brow at him. "You're worried about my reputation?"  
  
"Among other things!" His tone remained belligerent. "You told me earlier that the two of you marrying isn't something Malfoy wants. If you were prepared to go through  _this_ just to spare him, then doesn't that mean--"  
  
"--mean what? That I'm in love with him?" She laughed at that. "Don't be stupid, Weasley. You think I will actually do something as selfless as that for  _Draco_? No. I'm doing this for myself. Because I am  _that_  selfish." Pansy turned around. "I'm just lucky  _he_ didn't love me at all, because if he  _did_  well, this would've been a lot more painful and embarrassing for us both."  
  
"You," Ron said. "You're unbelievable. Unbelievably stupid, annoying--"  
  
"And free," she cut in with a wide grin. "Don't forget  _free._ "  
  
The word hung in the air, heavy with meaning. Ron began to smile. "No. I certainly won't forget about  _that_."  
  
"Now of course, the question becomes - what do you intend to do about it?" When he remained unresponsive, Pansy became defensive. "Because don't think I don't know what's going on inside that empty head of yours. I know you want me."  
  
It was at this point that Ron stepped closer to her. "What do I intend to do about it, you ask?" He placed both hands on her waist - and neither of them jumped this time. "Maybe I do have some ideas."  
  
"Show me," Pansy ordered.  
  
He did.  
  
-  
  
Hermione quietly made her way out of the restaurant. A part of her felt triumphant,  _vindicated_ even, at the fate that befell him. Malfoy had just been publicly humiliated - by Parkinson, no less! The woman he had abandoned  _her_  for! And yet--  
  
_Where_  could he have gone? Surely he wasn't off doing something foolish now, was he? Not that he needed to. Hermione  _had_ heard the words of the people who saw what happened - they were all pitying  _him_ and blaming Parkinson for the scandal. They all spoke on how such a handsome, faithful lad like him did not deserve a scheming woman like  _her._ For once the Pureblood elite was on Malfoy's side - an affirmation that his family had been seeking for, for a long time now.  
  
She took out her wand. None of this mattered  _now_  to the Slytherin, whose pride had been ripped away from him. Hermione  _had_  to see him - just to make sure that he wasn't planning to--that he was--  
  
Hours passed, and after visiting every single place she thought he could have gone to, Hermione decided it was time for  _her_ to go home. And she did. She walked home and still looked around her, wishing that she would glimpse a flash of blond hair. When she didn't, she rubbed her arms and rounded a corner--  
  
\--lo and behold, there Malfoy  _was_ , standing just in front of her flat.  
  
"...Malfoy?" she ventured.  
  
He turned towards her, his face visibly relaxing. Malfoy smiled - and almost immediately the expression died. "Where the hell have you been?" he snarled, taking huge steps towards her. "I've been standing here for who knows how long - and why the bloody hell are you wearing  _that_? Had a date, didn't you? Oh I just bet you had a jolly good  _fantastic_  time--"  
  
Oh! The nerve of this bastard! "For your information I had just spent the last two hours looking everywhere for you!"  
  
He seemed taken aback by that. "Why?"  
  
"Because--" Hermione paused and looked at her feet. "Because I saw--I was there," she said. "At  _The Meridian._ " Because she was worried about him.  
  
"Were you, now."  
  
_I'm sorry_ were on the tip of her lips - but when she opened her mouth the words that came out were, "You deserved it."  
  
He stiffened at that, and Hermione held her tongue because she knew that she meant every word - despite her earlier urge to comfort him. She expected him to rage at her, then. To demand that she take back those words, to make her say that she didn't mean them.  
  
What she didn't expect him to do was to take both her hands in his and say, "Perhaps I did."  
  
Hermione gaped at him.  
  
It was at that moment that he pulled her into his arms. Malfoy held her tightly and said, "I'm sorry. It was stupid, what I did to you, to  _us_... Merlin, Hermione. I almost married-- I almost lost  _you_."  
  
For a second, she leaned her forehead on his shoulder and breathed his scent. For a second, she indulged and reveled in the moment. But then she pushed him away and said, "What are you talking about? You did, Draco. You  _did_  lose me."  
  
He averted his gaze.  
  
"You can't possibly come to  _me_  after this and expect me to just, just forget about everything and take you back! You left me. You left me and now that Parkinson has left you, you're expecting me to open my arms to you as though  _nothing_ happened?" She hugged herself, feeling suddenly cold. "I'm not an idiot." Hermione Granger was nothing if not  _proud_ , after all.  
  
"Of course you aren't! I never said--" Malfoy moved to take her hand again, but stopped at the very last moment. "I just... thought that perhaps--"  
  
She shook her head. Now that she was sure he was safe, she could rest. And dismiss him. "Go home, Draco." Hermione moved past him. "Others might be worried about you."  
  
"You were, too, weren't you?" he persisted. "Why else would you go and look for me?"  
  
She didn't bother giving him an answer.  
  
He grabbed her arm and still she refused to look at him. "I do mean what I said before. I  _am_  sorry." She could feel his grip tightening. "I will fix this. I won't lose you, not after--"  
  
Hermione gently removed his fingers. "Go home," she repeated. And she took the stairs and entered her apartment without looking at him again.  
  
-  
  
News about the scandal were everywhere the following day. It seemed that no corner of the wizarding world was spared from the wagging tongues and everyone was speculating on when and  _where_  the affair had began.  
  
People looked at him with pity; and some even tried to comfort him. Only Draco was quick to dismiss them, but for once they didn't take offense at his harsh tone - he must be hurting, they thought. Oh, the poor dear, they said.  
  
Well. Let them think and say whatever the hell they wanted.  
  
Draco stood now in front of the Weasley store. He waited just for the appropriate moment - and soon it came. A woman stepped out of the building and he was quick in capturing her arm and dragging her some place else.  
  
"What?" the woman demanded, rubbing her skin after he had freed her. "Are you going to kill me?" She looked appropriately hostile and defensive.   
  
"Don't tempt me," he snarled. "That was a bloody stupid thing you did, Pansy."  
  
She shrugged. "So everyone tells me." Pansy chuckled. "You should have heard what Mum told me last night. Never thought  _she_ had a foul mouth, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come now, Draco. Surely you know the answer to that."  
  
He glared at her. "Do you really think marrying  _me_  would have been that awful?"  
  
"Yes," she replied quickly. "Because you don't love me. Because I don't love you." Pansy raised a brow at him. "I chose to act when you didn't, and it spared us both from a life we would have hated, in the end."  
  
He knew that. He  _understood._  Still, his pride demanded vengeance - despite the fact that she was already suffering, in some way. "Don't think I won't get even," Draco told her. "You  _did_  humiliate me in front of everyone, after all."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Any time you think of an appropriate way to pay me back, let me know."  
  
She looked at him and he at her - and they both  _smiled._  
  
-  
  
Hermione was staring down at her parchment as she walked - which was why she never saw the person coming her way until they collided.  
  
"Oh!" she muttered, surprised when the stranger grabbed her waist to steady her. Hermione looked up. "I'm sor--"  
  
The apology died on her lips when she saw that it was  _Malfoy_ who held her.  
  
"I'm not," he cut in with a dazzling smile.   
  
She could feel the warmth of his fingers even through the fabric of her blouse and immediately tried to disentangle herself from his hold. "You've been following me  _again_ , haven't you."  
  
Malfoy raised a brow at her. "A bit full of yourself, aren't you Granger?"  
  
Hermione gaped at him. "I--I am  _not!_ " she said. "What nerve." She bristled even more when she saw that he was laughing at her. "It's only that I've seen you, you know. Everywhere I am,  _you_  are too." Hermione raised her chin and said gloatingly, "Maybe you need to work on your stealth."  
  
"Maybe I  _do_ want you to see me," he countered.  
  
She had no ready answer to that and how she hated him for it.  
  
"Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Malfoy asked suddenly.  
  
Oh, look! Another reason to be mad at the bastard! "You mean the ones that are currently crowding my office?" she snapped. "Bloody nuisance, all of them. You've somehow charmed them so they don't wilt, and with new ones coming in everyday I couldn't even--"  
  
"But you didn't throw them away," he pointed out, grinning now. "You must like them, then."  
  
"Maybe I will. Later," she blithely replied.   
  
And yet she had no intention of doing just that.  
  
But  _he_  didn't have to know it.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" Hermione told him in a loud voice. "What you're up to. Merlin, Malfoy, I told you--"  
  
He blinked at her, and in a too-innocent voice he said, "I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that we're here, in the middle of the street - and you're shouting at me for absolutely no sane reason at all."  
  
It was then that she realized they  _were_  in the middle of the street. Hermione cringed; a lot of people were looking at them now and whispering amongst themselves. She closed her eyes and counted silently, before opening them again and saying, "Malfoy, please. We need to talk."  
  
"Not here," he said. Malfoy took her hand and pulled her forward with him.  
  
"I didn't mean  _now!_ " she said, trying to free herself..   
  
But the more she pulled, the tighter he held her hand. "Well, I do," he said. "Best get this talk over with."  
  
They rounded a corner and Hermione saw that they were heading towards an empty alley. "Malfoy! For Merlin's sake would you just--"  
  
That was all she was able to say, because the next thing she knew his mouth was on hers - and the feeling was so familiar and sorely missed that she clung to him. She opened her palms and gripped his shirt, and the parchment she held fell to the floor - already forgotten. His hands were never still for too long, and his lips slanted over hers and she responded with every movement without any regards to her sanity, or his intentions, or  _their_  situation. For several seconds, all there was, was this kiss, and  _them_. Together.  
  
Malfoy pulled away from her - but he kept his forehead pressed against hers and his fingers soft against her cheek.  
  
Hermione said, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
He smiled at that. "I won't apologize for it. You have no bloody idea how long I've wanted to--" Swiftly, he kissed her again, as if he couldn't help himself. "Merlin, Hermione. I've missed you."  
  
She moved her hands and took his away from her face. "You hurt me," Hermione said softly. "I know your reasons. Why you did it, but still--"  
  
Malfoy became frantic at that. "I know, and I--I swear. I won't do it again. If, for some idiotic reason I do - feel free to curse me after."  
  
Hermione chuckled at that. "I wouldn't say that so easily if I were you. I  _do_ know a lot of hexes."  
  
"Don't you think my willingness to be a victim shows just how much I want your forgiveness? Considering how talented you are." Malfoy wagged his brows at her and smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Malfoy."  
  
He squeezed her hands and asked, "What do I have to do, then, for you to be convinced that I love you?"  
  
The honesty in his eyes made her smile. She reached up, patted his cheek and said, softly: "Prove it."  
  
He did.


End file.
